


Starry, Starry Night

by PotionsMistressM



Category: Caroline in the City
Genre: Community: tv-universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsMistressM/pseuds/PotionsMistressM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline <i>thought</i> having a park named after her was a big deal.  Until Chris showed up.  Written for prompted Bingo at LJ's TV_Universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starry, Starry Night

Caroline didn’t have to turn around and look to know how ridiculous he looked. From the silly earflap hat to the childish, fluffy mittens to the fur-lined boots she was fairly sure he’d borrowed from her father, Richard had bundled himself up like he’d never even seen snow before.

 _Like Wisconsin is_ that _much colder than New York,_ she thought testily, though she knew her annoyance was not with her assistant but with her brother who had shown up just in time to upstage her yet again. Why had she even come home, anyway? Chris was always destined to do her one better. She was getting a park named after her; they’d probably rename the high school for Chris any day now. Richard closed the front door behind him and crossed the porch to sink down onto the swing next to her. Without a word, he handed her a steaming mug of hot chocolate and looked out across the snowy yard. He really was being a good friend this weekend; even though he was clearly shivering he simply sat with her, offering his quiet- though possibly pretty grudging- support. 

“I’ll say this for Peshtigo,” he began after a long silence. “It’s pretty here.”

Caroline could only roll her eyes. Richard had been all over the world – studied and painted in amazing cities like Paris and Rome… There was no way tiny Peshtigo, Wisconsin, could rate in the eyes of an actual artist. “Oh, please. It’s flat and cold and the cows outnumber the people.”

“Yeah, but look up,” he said, pointing out into the distancetarr. “You’d never see a sky like that in the city.”

“That’s true,” she conceded with a sigh. She took a sip of hot chocolate then lay her head against his shoulder. Well, against the heavy padding of the ski parka he’d appropriated for himself. “I do miss the stars in the city.”


End file.
